


To Hell And Back

by PvtS1mmons_Gr1f



Series: Freelancer Families [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtS1mmons_Gr1f/pseuds/PvtS1mmons_Gr1f
Summary: North Dakota (Adam) and a new agent named Agent Minnesota (Rachel Denise) have been friends for a while, even their a.i.s Theta and Omicron (Insanity) are friends. But when her most important mission leaves her missing an eye like her twin brother, York (Richard Derrick), North must consult Wash's sisters, Agent Colorado (Enna) and Agent New Mexico (Anna), Agent Carolina (Carolina), Agent Texas (Allison), Texas's brother Arkansas (Marco), Wash (David), Maine (Jermaine), and even his own sister, South (Amerie), to find out what new feelings he has for Minne.





	1. Trustworthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Character x Oc, so no hates!, also, if you can't handle any of the following, please refrain from reading!
> 
> Blood  
> Death  
> Mild swearing
> 
> Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when they meet.

Agent North's POV

I had just received word that a new agent has joined the top ten, and word has it it's York's very own twin sister. Even better, she gets to room with me. Me! Of all guys! I had to get intel on her favorite things such as colors and animals from York, y'know, to set up her side of the room. Which was why at the moment I was placing a tiger plush on a purple bedspread I had found. Theta popped up at my shoulder. 

"Whaddya think of this?" He asked, doing his fireworks but this time the first one read Welcome Home! and the others were normal fireworks. I smiled.

"She'll love those, Theta! Now, word has it her new a.i. is allowed to talk to other a.i.s due to her missions, which are collecting the lost fragments of the Alpha, and hers is also one of them, so be gentle, okay?" I told him. He nodded.

"Okay." He said. There was a knock on the door. I got up. 

"Well, I think that we're about finished. Let's see our new roommate." I said, opening the door. Standing there was a girl in a purple tank top, black gym shorts, purple Nikes, and light brown hair in a ponytail, the ends dyed dark purple, much like my sister. She had blue eyes like York as well pale skin like him, which I should've expected cause they're twins like South and me. She smiled as a dark purple a.i. appeared on her shoulder, also a female.

"Hi! You're Agent North Dakota, correct?" York's twin asked me, which earned a nod from me. I was literally speechless. Who knew York had a hot twin sister? Definitely not me! "Sweeters. I'm Agent Minnesota, but you can call me Minne. My real name is Rachel Denise, but only my brother calls me that or Rach or Deni. The a.i. here is Omicron, lost fragment of Insanity." She introduced. Theta popped up. 

"I'm Theta, a.i. of Trust! Nice to meet you, Minne and Omicron!" He said, doing his fireworks. Omicron smiled.

"We return that phrase, Theta. Amazing fireworks by the way." Omicron told him. I could hear all of Theta's thoughts, and they were similar to mine. I blinked.

"Anyways, welcome to the room! I'll help you get your stuff in." I told her, trying to hide my blush. She smiled. 

"Thanks a mill. Just got back from a mission, so I'm sore as fuck." She said, Omicron nodding with her. "Who knew that Hope would be so fucking hard to prevent from fragmenting? I mean, Mu is a good kid but damn." Minnesota expressed. I put her duffel bag by her bed. She put her armor on the armor stand. It was Scout armor with the colors as Purple and Black, which York had told me were her favorite colors. Omicron skimmed over to Theta. 

"Here. I thought you'd like a gift." She said, making an a.i. version of a dog. "Meet Kappa, lost fragment of Friendship. He takes form of a dog." She introduced him. Theta's jaw dropped. He's always wanted a dog, so Omicron had just made his wildest dream come true. He hugged her.

"Thanks, Omicron!" He said, making Omicron smile. 

"Please, call me Omi. Everyone does." She said. I had to smile. This was too cute to be true. Minne soon saw this too and tried to hide her snicker. That got me thinking. If Theta could trust a lost fragment, then I could trust Minne. And that meant she was trustworthy.


	2. Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minne and North bond over some funny shit.

Minne's POV

      Well, it would appear that my brother was not the joking hazard he usually was. North Dakota is the nicest guys I've met so far, and Theta is cute little guy. Omicron had the right idea to give him Kappa. Guess it goes to show that Insanity isn't as crazy as they say. When I had put my helmet up on the armor stand, I got to work on connecting the OG Xbox that I had been given as a gift from my best friend Allison. We think our A.I.s like each other, but I'll get back on that later. The wires were tricky to work with glove and using a fake finger that moved with the other fingers, but how else am I to hide the fact that I'm missing my middle finger, which sucks dick, but at least I have the other hand.

      North must've seen me struggle a bit with the wires without seeing that my right middle finger is fake, cause he came over to me and noticed that I was wearing one glove. "What happened?" He asked, making me freeze.

      "Um... I got cold." I lied. I could feel his eyebrow raise with suspicion. Fuck.

      "Let me see your hand." He ordered gently. Reluctantly, I did as he asked. He felt the plastic finger and gently pulled off the glove that covered my hand. The finger fell off, and my missing middle finger was revealed. "Now try to flip me off." He said. Now I had to raise an eyebrow. "Just do it, I want to try something." He said. After that reason, I tried to flip him. Only the tiny stump showed, and it looked a bit like a knuckle. Theta then popped up and made a holographic image of my finger. North put the plastic finger back on. I could see that it was out of alignment.

     "What the shit." I moaned. Of course I had to be wrong on my fucking measurements. North smiled. He went over to the toolbox and fixed it. Then he put on my stump again. It was perfect. I was shocked. "How did you-" He put a finger on my lips.

     "You need a middle finger for a lot of things, Minne. Not just for flipping." He smiled. I sat there like a dumbass until I finally let him put it firmly on my stump. After that, I reached for my glove again, but he stopped me. "Don't hide it. It makes you look even better." He said. I looked at the purple glove, then looked at my bare hand. After flexing it, I hugged him.

    "Thank you, North. Please don't tell my brother." I said. He was warm to my cold hands. I felt him hug back.

    "Call me Adam. And I won't tell Richard, don't worry." He said. I went into the hug and smiled. He felt warm, like York. He was safe. He may be a bit insane, but he's safe.


End file.
